The Bracelet
by S.A.Binx
Summary: 10/Rose after Doomsday, there is one final goodbye between the beloved companions. The Doctor left one final piece for Rose and she did the same. More closure but there are some spoilers for the episode. R
1. Remains of Rose

There was always overlapping of who I was between regenerations. From my 9th to 10th self I kept my goofy sense of humor and easy smile. It made the loneliness easier to bear if I could easily slip a smile onto my face. Rose made that easier too.

Ah Rose. My dear Rose. The girl who absorbed the Time Vortex to save me. She is another thing that remained the same. I cared for her as much as before, perhaps more. Her beautiful hazel eyes that twinkled and her toothy, tongue-in-cheek smile still affected my hearts the same way.

When I first woke up, I was rude to her yet as my body settled I found a tendency to be gentle and kind to her. I wanted that smile turned on me, her hand in mine.

When I would be wrapped in her arms, it was the most delicious torture. Her single heart beat would reverberate with my two. Her thin frame would fit perfectly as my arms wound around her waist.

My Rose, I wish I could've told you all this while you were here. I wanted you to be different. It would've made me the happiest man alive if there was some way possible for you to stay forever. I would've given up all of time and space to be with you, all yellow and pink.

As I watched your fingers slip from the handle, my hearts pounded into my throat, screaming for me. I could feel my throat tearing as I screamed for you. If you had passed into the void I would've let my own clamp down and followed, content to exist in nothingness in hopes that somehow I could be with you.

Pete, I have every reason to thank him. He saved you, and therefore saved me. The moment you were stopped and met my eyes, I felt everything pass between us. The fabric of time must have been pulled taunt for in her eyes I saw her. Everything she was. Her hopes of happiness, her dreams of the stars, the longing for a future with me, her love for me.

I hope she could see the same in mine.

When we met on the beach, I wished I could see more than a projected image. Her golden hair drifted into her eyes and I wished I could push it out of the way and see those amazing hazel orbs. If only I could've touched her…perhaps then she would've been able to break down that wall more quickly and I could've gotten those dreaded words out faster. They were the only thing left for us now. The only closure we would get and I never managed.

I hoped she still kept that bracelet I gave her…

**AN: I hope you like the first chapter, the next should be up later today. I am continuing to write now but I may get interrupted! Please review, let me know if there are any stories that you think I should write or anything. So yeah. Review! Thanks!**

**Binx**


	2. Tardis Chain

Rose sat on her bed. It was one of the harder days living without the Doctor. Normally she could brush it aside and invest herself in work. Today had been too hard. She dreamed of him, his boyish grin and his untamable hair. Ever since Bad Wolf Bay, they had been so completely real.

Sighing deeply she fingered the bracelet he had given her. A simple chain held a wide range of blue beads and a charm of the Tardis. She smiled and remembered what he had told her when he had given it to her.

_Unless you take it off, it won't wear or break. It's…A last piece of home. This home. If anything happens to me – like down in that pit – open it. It shouldn't open any other time. _

She had no idea what he meant at the time. His eyes had gone distant and he brushed off her knee gently tapping his. It was after that impossible planet when they had nearly lost each other. Before they really were separated.

She fingered the beads dangling from her wrist. Some seemed to hold entire galaxies in their depths. An occasional star will catch the right angle and bounce into the light. She smiled at the beautiful gift.

_If anything happens to me…open it_

Rose wondered the meaning of his words. How could she open it? Unless…

Running her fingers over the Tardis charm she looked intently at the front door. The exact writing was found, impossibly small. Pull to open, yet the Doctor always pushed. She gently prodded the door, like she had many times when she was first given it. Only now did it open.

From the small open hatch she saw another emergency protocol image appear in her bedroom. Her eyes watered at the familiar sight of his suit and trainers.

_Rose, _

_My darling Rose. If you're seeing this then something is happened. Either I am dead or cannot get to you. Ever. I had a feeling something was coming for us after that pit. I hope I am wrong and that you never have to see this for that reason. One day it will open on its own for you. But if there is something keeping us apart I am sorry. I am so sorry that I couldn't spend forever with you like you wanted. _

_I was always hoping that somehow it would be possible. Hoping that I could spend eternity with you. _He smiled to himself staring at what would be the floor of the Tardis.

_I know it would've changed everything. I am such a coward…I cannot say this to your face. Rose Tyler, I love you. I may never have said it before but I do. You and your pink clothes and your bright golden smile. When I first met you I was a different man and everything changed. But not you. You were fantastic. Always. If you ever doubt it, don't. It's not worth it. _

_You were amazing. I loved every adventure with you. Even some of the horrible ones. I hope that if you are with the real Tardis, she will look after you for me. If not, and you've decided to just go home, I wish you the best. Have a fantastic life. I've told you this before. _

_If you are trapped, and there is any possible way for me to get to you, I will. I'll always come for you. If you come to look for me, I'll always welcome you with open arms. Always. _

_That pretty much does it. I don't know if you ever felt the same about me. I hope you did. If not, don't ever tell me. It's wonderful to feel loved and I have with you, Rose. I love you and thank you for everything. _

By the end, Rose had tears running from her eyes and was shaking. She ached for the Doctor, just wishing to hold him close and whisper how she felt in his ear.

If nothing else, she was grateful she left him his own final goodbye…


End file.
